Don't Deny the Truth
by ILAUGHATYOUALL
Summary: DIARY OF Layla Dragneel. DO NOT TOUCH THIS, SIMON! I KNOW YOU'RE LOOKING AT IT! SHUT THIS BOOK RIGHT NOW OR THE MONSTERS WILL COME AND EAT YOU IN YOUR SLEEP! These words began the Diary of the teen-aged girl named Layla. Layla Dragneel. Previously a two-shot. I've decided to continue it.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

__Okay, so I just thought up this fic and decided to write it. This will be a Two-shot series. ^_^ Please enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I am just a poor person who write fanfiction for the heck of it. Don't sue me. Oh, but I do own Layla, Matt, Karis, Simon, Jace, and Sid. **

* * *

_DIARY OF Layla Dragneel_

_DO NOT TOUCH THIS, SIMON! I KNOW YOU'RE LOOKING AT IT! SHUT THIS BOOK RIGHT NOW OR THE MONSTERS WILL COME AND EAT YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!_

_BEWARE, BEWARE!_

_Sunday, springtime_

_Dear Diary,_

_Had the worst day today EVER! Dad got home late, and Mom's out tonight. Simon kept teasing me the entire day after I went to the guild. I never thought that they would actually let me play there. Wendy told me that when she was my age, they let her play around, but I haven't seen Simon there ever. He must be an evil person, for them to do that. Cross that out. He IS an evil person. I have seen him in action._

_At least Happy talked to me today. He has a way of being annoying and walking in whenever I'm taking a bath, but at least he cries when I catch him. I gave him a fish in compensation. _

_Karis talked to me, too. Nobody else did. Karis is my absolute best friend EVER! If Simon ever made me cry when she was looking, she'd smash his sorry face into a wall!_

* * *

****

The next day

* * *

****

Layla Dragneel opened her dark eyes, her pink hair all in a mess over her face. Light streamed through her large window, getting in her eyes. She sighed, then groaned as she sat up and looked around her room. She froze as her eyes roamed her room. Her door was open. She never left her door open.

She stood carefully, making sure to not make a sound, and tip-toed over to where the door was cracked open. What she saw made her jump 6 feet in the air and land on her butt, screaming her face off. It was an eye. A hazel eye.

"Layla?" said a sweet voice. Layla recovered her wits. Being scared of her own little brother?! Lame.

"Matt?" she called, "You can come in, cutie."

Matt, her little brother, came into her room, pouting. "Don't call me cutie!" he protested. He waved his chubby arms up and down to emphasize this point. His hazel eyes snapped and his spiky strawberry hair flapped as he did so. Layla giggled. Matt was the most adorable 4 year old on earth.

"Okay, Matt," she said, coming over to him and patting his surprisingly soft hair. He glared up at her, then grinned, his grumpy facade fading. "What's for breakfast?" he asked.

Layla pondered this. "I dunno. Where's Dad?"

Matt frowned. "He's gone. I wanted to go fishing."

"FIIIIIISSSHHHHHH!" cried a familiar voice.

"HAAAPPPYYYYY!" cried Layla and Matt. They went to hug the blue exceed.

"Are we having FISH for breakfast?!" asked Happy excitedly. Matt turned to look up at Layla and nodded furiously.

"Well... Okay, I guess. Dad ditched us, and Mom's not home, so we should go fishing..." she said, giving in.

"YAAAAAAY!" screamed Matt and Happy at the same time. Layla sighed. There was a LOOOOOOOOOONNNNG day coming.

* * *

Simon grinned from his post, looking down at the sleeping girl through her window. He brushed his blue hair away from his face, and closed his grey eyes thoughtfully. Tonight. He'd ask her tonight.

He jumped down from the tree, careful not to land hard on his feet. He stood, stretching a bit. Maybe he'd go into the guild later. He had never actually spent much time there. It was a silly uncomfortable place. He looked too much like his Father, and had a pretty bad rap around there.

He strode out along the road that led to the town. Now, before you claim that he's a total stalker, wait a moment. He said he wasn't, he was just monitoring. Yeah... Convincing, right?

Simon made it to his own house at the edge of Magnolia, climbing up the tree on the side and going into his own room through the window. Scratch that. He and his brothers' room.

Jace and Sid were fast asleep, snoring, in fact. Like the identical twins they were, they slept in a bunk bed on the right side of the room. Simon's bed was over on the right. Though the twins were sleeping like babies, they were far from it. They were 3 years older than he was. He calmly walked over to his own bed and crawled in, getting the first sleep he'd had in months.

No, he was definitely not an insomniac. He just didn't have very pleasant dreams. His magic was mind-based, and instead of his own dreams, he saw the dreams of others. It was strange. Apparently, when children were born, they were able to choose any type of magic to use, but usually they were drawn to something specific. Simon had been having these dreams for as long as he could remember.

He breathed in and out shakily, trying to settle himself. He fell asleep.

"WAKE UP, SIMON!" yelled two familiar voices, completely in sinc. The Simon in question groaned, telling them to shut the heck up.

He opened his eyes slightly to see that Jace was staring at him, his eyes wide. Sid had apparently left the room, eager to go and wake up their parents.

"What is it?" he growled, trying to block out the daylight.

Jace flipped his red hair, his green eyes lighting up, "Oh, nothing. I just wanted you to wake up and smell the coffee!"

"Whatever," retorted Simon, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. He wished he could have his own room, but his Mother and sister had to put their armoury somewhere, and Karis got her own room. He stood up, then realized he was wearing his clothes. Jace laughed.

"First time in weeks I've seen you sleep! Anyway, Mom wanted to talk to you later with Dad," he said, giving him a thumbs up and exiting the room.

"Yeah, yeah... Whatever..."

* * *

Karis rubbed her eyes, wondering if she had gotten enough sleep. She probably had. Waking up late was her specialty. She yawned, contemplating socking Simon instead of going to the guild today. The reason it would take so long was simply because he was so hard to find.

She stepped onto her wooden floor, requipping into her day clothes, which consisted of an armoured skirt and a t-shirt. Layla kept claiming that she had no fashion sense at all. She always shrugged in response.

"Karis," said her Mom, materializing in her room. Karis jumped slightly.

"Mom, don't do that," she said, looking up at her Mother. Erza smiled back down at her, then straightened her face and cleared her throat.

"Your presence has been requested downstairs," she said, all business now.

"Okay," she agreed, running a hand through her purple hair.

Her Mother exited the room, and she followed behind her. They walked past the boy's room, and Karis was shocked to see that Simon was there today. His eyes widened when he saw her. She glared.

Erza sighed. Karis and Simon had never had a good relationship as siblings. They had often fought over the silliest of things when they were younger, but recently they were genuinely hostile toward each other. She motioned for Simon to come with her, smiling. He dragged himself over to them, not looking her in the eyes.

They all trooped down the wooden stairs, Karis and Erza in front, Simon lagging behind. They came down the stair hallway, and he smelled something familiar. It was his Father's scent.

"Jellal?!" Erza called, apparently noticing it also.

"Erza?" asked Jellal. It was then that Simon, Karis, and Erza made it downstairs. Erza smiled at her husband, reminding him that he needed to have a 'talk' with two of his children. He gulped. It was obvious that this wasn't his idea.

"I'll see you later," Erza said giving Jellal a quick peck on the cheek and running out the door, mumbling about 'those idiotic twins.'

Great, thought Jellal, She's left me to deal with two moody teenagers...

He sighed. "So," he said, glancing at his son, "What is the problem here?"

Simon glared at him, making him wince slightly. Karis smiled at him, then came up and hugged him. "Simon's been really moody for the past month, Dad. Nothing more than that."

Simon sent a glare of daggers at her back. Jellal raised his eyebrows at him.

"So, why's that?" he asked, honestly curious.

"Oh, he likes Layla Dragneel. He hasn't been able to sleep and has become an insomniac. He's so obsessed with her that he isn't at home half the time, he's stalking her."

"DO NOT!"

* * *

So, how'd you like it? The second chapter will be up pretty soon.

THANKS FOR READINGGGGG


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Hey! Thanks to all those that reviewed, favorited, and followed this! I'm thinking about writing a longer story based on this one, but I need someone else's opinion on it.

^_^ Thanks for reading!

* * *

"YOU HAVE NO SHAME!" cried Erza, rushing back into the front room of the Fernandez household.

Karis jumped, her accusatory stance still in place as she pointed at a blushing Simon. Erza's eyes widened a bit when she saw his face. Jellal looked just about as shocked as she was.

"D-dragneel?!" asked Jellal, almost dumbly. Karis raised her eyebrows a fraction of an inch. He really was surprised...

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HECK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" yelled Simon, who was very red in the face. It contrasted nicely with his blue hair, Karis and Erza noted.

Erza sighed, grabbing onto Karis's hand and pulling her out the door. "Here, we'll go chase after those dumb twins and Simon can talk to your father."

The blue-haired males gulped.

"So, uh," started Jellal, scratching the back of his head, "What was she talking about again?"

Jellal had never really bonded with his kids that much, sadly. He was away far too often to see them every day, and it was rather dangerous for him to go outside with his face visible. Simon had inherited his facial features, and once some Magic Knights had thought he was him. Good thing his mother was so 'persuasive.'

Since Jellal was in this predicament of his kid hating him, he had no idea what to say. He'd never been really good with words. Sure, he spoke like a professional in the council, but that... wasn't him...

"Nothing. Can I go now?"

Jellal noticed Simon's flushed state. Sighing, he gave him the go ahead. He watched as Simon sulked out the door, then slammed it.

Good times...

* * *

Later, Erza returned to confront Jellal about his abilities as a father. Before she could really get into it, he stopped her.

"Where did the twins go?"

"Oh, they went to go wake up Asuka."

"Wait... Why would they do that?"

Erza smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. "You really don't get it, do you?"

* * *

"Oi! Mirajaaaaaaneee!" cried Matt, waving his chibi arms up and down again. Layla snickered at him, then gave Mira a funny look.

Mirajane Justine was just as beautiful as ever. She and Freed had hooked up before Layla was born. Dad would always make a funny face when he talked about them. Same face he made when he talked about Erza and Jellal. Maybe it was the fact that he never thought such women would consent to being married...

The gorgeous snow-haired mother of 2 smiled at them and waved her hand like a princess in greeting. Layla grinned at her.

"Where's Lila?" she asked, glancing around. The guild was just starting to bustle, but Mirajane's daughter was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh," said Mira, giggling to herself, "She went on an overnight mission yesterday. She'll be back by this afternoon, hopefully."

"Did she go by herself?" asked Layla, sending Matt to go play with Romeo and Wendy. She waved at them, smiling when their faces lit up at the sight of Matt.

"Yup," said Mira. She sighed. "You know Lila..."

Oh.

Lila Justine was much like her mother was at her age... Demanding, strong, and a cut-the-crap type of person. She also was sort of whiny and didn't like to lose. It was like her to go on a hard mission by herself, just to prove she could. She was a beauty, just like her mother, with big blue eyes, but she inherited her father's long green hair.

"Well then, I'll talk to you later," said Mirajane, smiling once again. Layla nodded and walked over to Wendy, Romeo, and Matt. They were very occupied with each other.

"Where's your nose?" Romeo said, laughing as he held his fist with his thumb sticking out in front of Matt's face. Matt pouted.

"You don't got it!" he insisted, his hazel eyes snapping. He glared up at Romeo. Wendy giggled.

Romeo raised his eyebrows in an amused way. He grinned, then reached down and patted Matt's strawberry hair. "Oh, fine. But it's 'You don't have it, okay?'"

"He's just four, Romeo," said Wendy, smiling down at Matt.

"He's smart for four years old!" Layla cried, jogging towards them. Matt's face lit up when he saw her. Then it hardened as he glared.

"Romeo said that if I want him to tell me a secret, I can never talk to girls the same way again!" he said, raising a pinkish brow at her. Wendy double took, laughing and falling back onto a wooden bench. Layla was frozen. Her pink bangs veiled her eyes, and a dark aura was surrounding her.

Romeo started sweating bullets.

"Romeo..." said Layla, fire dripping out of her mouth.

"Y-yeah?" asked Romeo, his voice shaking slightly. He was looking at everywhere other than her face. Even though he was in his twenties, Layla's powers still freaked the crap out of him. Wendy had stopped laughing. Now she was in hysterics.

"DON'T YOU DARE INFLUENCE MY POOR INNOCENT LITTLE BROTHER!" she yelled, orange fire shooting out of her mouth and slamming Romeo in the face. He winced as he flew across the room, but at the last moment he cushioned his fall with some purple sticky fire.

"Owch," he said, rubbing his head. He'd knocked over a couple of tables during his flight. Some of the guild members took this as an opportunity to start fighting with each other.

Layla growled, glaring red laser beams at Romeo across the room. Wendy was rolling on the floor laughing. Matt was now sitting on a table bench, a very serious look on his face.

Mirajane was watching, very amused, from her post at the counter. Several other kids entered the guild hall, chatting. It was Uncle Gray and Aunt Juvia and their kids. A wind blew the heavy doors open after them, and an older Natsu Dragneel burst into the guild hall. His face lit up when he saw his kids.

"Yo! Romeo!" he called, running over to them, "What did you do to piss off Layla?"

Layla growled and looked up at her father. Suddenly, she popped out of her animalistic phase and wiped the orange liquid fire off her lips. This action caught a stare from one of the kids with Gray. Layla recognized him and waved.

"Hey, Sora!" she said, smiling. Sora Fullbuster ran over, his spiky black hair whipping a bit. Natsu gave him a Dad Glare.

"What's up, Layla? Did you beat up Romeo again?" he asked, grinning at her. A slight blush crept across her cheeks.

"Of course I did!" she said, turning her face quickly. Sora raised his eyebrows, then looked down, embarrassed.

"Erm, nevermind."

Natsu didn't like this. Not one bit.

"Okay! Time to go get a mission! Layla! How about you come with me!" he said, acting WAAAAY too over enthusiastic.

"Um..." she muttered, suddenly sheepish. Matt looked up at them with a worried look. Wendy, who had recovered from her laughing fit, greeted Natsu and suggested that she watch Romeo while they were gone.

"I... can't go," Layla said quickly, looking to the side. Natsu blinked.

"Why?' he asked, genuinely wanting to know. This confused him greatly.

"I promised Karis I'd do something today with her."

"Ohhhhhh! You should've said that earlier!" yelled Natsu, slapping her on the back. He narrowly avoided a large cream pie that had come out of nowhere.

"HEY! YOU GOT A FIRE UP YOUR ASS?!" yelled a familiar voice. Natsu froze, then turned like a robot.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" he screamed, fire spilling out of his gullet. Layla sighed, turning and walking out of the guild. It was about to get messy.

As she left, she felt a presence and turned quickly, meeting the grey-eyed gaze of Simon. She froze, just like her father.

"You!" she said, her eyes wide like dinner plates.

Simon smirked. "Yup, it's me. Is there a problem with that?"

"N-no..." she muttered, then she started yelling, "You should pay better attention to who you're talking to anyway! Why are you here!? You're never here! Go away! Stop annoying me! Agh!"

"Uh... Are you done?" he asked, narrowing his eyebrows in a bored facial expression. Steam started pouring out of her ears.

"Yeah," she said.

"I swear," he declared, pointing a finger at her, "That you have a split personality! One minute you're screaming at me and the next you're mumbling again! You need more confidence, idiot."

"I didn't give you permission to call me an idiot!" she screamed at him, suddenly annoyed, "Oh, my God! Every time you talk I want to kill you!"

"Well then!" he scoffed, stepping back, "I guess I'll just have to shut up, then!"

"Yeah! You go ahead!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"I'll just ignore you! Fine!"

"Yeah! Fine!"

"Fine!"

"QUIT TRYING TO GET THE LAST WORD!"

"Fine!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGG GGGGHHH! YOU'RE REALLY PISSING ME OFF!"

"Fine," he muttered, then turned abruptly and began walking away.

"HEY! WE WEREN'T DONE TALKING!"

She started running after him, screaming and kicking as spat out of her mouth.

* * *

By the time she did catch up with him, Karis had as well. Then began a ritual of tying him up, poking him with a stick, and threatening to either gut him or feed him to Happy. Neither of these appealed to him, Karis asked him if he was ready for a 'Daddy-Son' talk again. Layla was curious about this, but Simon managed to shut her up with a look. Eventually they let him go.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, to say the least, was kinda fun. Kinda. Karis and I caught Simon and tortured him! Finally I get back at him! Matt and Dad ended up going fishing with Happy. Mom came home late. I showed her how far I was in my novel. I'm so happy she liked it! Sora talked to me today. Sometimes I wonder if he's really paying attention when I talk. He spaces out a lot. Sigh..._

_In all, I liked it. Maybe being in Fairy Tail isn't such a bad thing. Heck, maybe Karis and I can convince Simon to come and we could do missions together and stuff! That'd be really cool! I'll try to convince him tomorrow._

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

THANKS FOR READINGGGGGG!

This was a fun story to write, though it was only 2 chapters! I have to say, it came as a spontaneous idea to me. I was just reading some random person's fanfiction, and then it came to me. I'd write parts of Layla's (Okay, we ALL know that's what their daughter's gonna be named...) diary and then some of the day's events!

OMGOMGOMGOMG HAVE YOU READ FAIRY TAIL CHAPTER 324?! I ALMOST CRIED!

Aaaanyway, thank you if you read, reviewed, or favorited. It was fun.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Due to your awesome support, I have decided to make this into a series! - Laugh

* * *

**Don't Deny the Truth: Chapter 2 Part 1**

* * *

Back by popular demand. :) Each 2 chapters should be a complete story, so if I die, it doesn't get cut off. However, an overall plot will arise. :D That sounds evil and makes me smile, I wonder why...

Also, there's an explanation due in this chapter. Since this is over a decade and a half later, I'm pretty sure Makarov is dead. D; I know, I know. Anyway, Gildharts is technically the Master now, but since when did he hang around Fairy Tail and sit behind a desk and give advice? He made Laxus his acting Master, until he comes back every decade or so. Y'know, to do the work for him and all.

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_Sometimes, I wish that I was dead. I know that kinda sounds sappy and sad and stupid and stuff, but it really is true. I'm only 13 years old, and I think I'm in love. Something in my chest feels all cramped and it hurts a LOT. I feel like I can't breathe. Seriously._

_- Layla Heartfilia_

* * *

She hated it. She _really_ hated it.

No, that sentence from her diary was NOT the deciding factor. She really did like him. Of COURSE she wasn't going to kill herself. She just... wasn't feeling well. Yeah. That was it.

"Layla!" Her mother. She was probably making breakfast. Today was a late day for her. Last night, she'd gone to a dinner party at the Fullbuster's house, and they hadn't gotten back until very late in the evening.

"Mmmmmmmh!" she called back through her pillow.

"Layla," called Mom again, more insistent, "Please, honey, Sora's here!"

She froze. _Sora _was there?! At her _house_?! PANIC MODE!

"Ummm... I'll be down in a m-minute!" Layla called back hastily, "Don't let him come up here!"

She could feel her face flushing as she jumped out of her bed and threw on her clothes. She wasn't looking very carefully, but she made sure that she wore her cute pink skirt and matching top. To complete the look, she added a dark pink scarf with a fringe.

Opening her door, Layla peeped down the hallway to make sure Sora wasn't coming down it. Mission accomplished. She grasped her hot pink scarf around her neck and pulled it up over her mouth, ninja style. She then crept along the side of the wall, determined to be silent.

"Oi, stupid," said a familiar voice. Layla felt the hairs rise on her neck.

"SIMOOOOONNNNN!"

"Laaaaaaaaylaaaaaaaaa?!"

"SHUT UP!" Simon and Layla froze. That was her Dad.

Natsu stormed to the hallway, his hair an absolute disaster and his face full of sleepy anger.

"Oh," he mumbled when he saw Layla and Simon glaring at each other, "It's just you two. Nevermind..." He stumbled back toward the master bedroom sleepily.

"Well that was off key," noted Simon, his grey eyes gleaming with excitement, "Let's go prank some poor soul."

"..."

"Layla?"

"I... like that idea. But first... Sora's here..."

"Oh."

Layla gave him a tight small smile and walked past him toward the kitchen. She didn't catch the confused look of concern on his face. She passed into the kitchen and froze upon seeing Sora, leaning on one of the counter-tops looking like he was sleeping. His blue eyes opened upon hearing her enter.

"Hey, Layla," he said, smiling. She grinned back at him, going over to the counter where he was and grabbing the piece of toast that was sitting on a plate. Probably courtesy of her mother. The thought made her feel warmer inside than she already was.

Simon entered the kitchen, grabbing a banana from the fruit basket like he lived there. Layla shot him a death glare and mumbled something about intrusion and the implications of it.

"What's Simon doing here?" asked Sora, genuinely confused. He'd been informed by Mrs. Heartfilia that Layla was alone.

"Oh, this idiot?" she asked, reaching up to grab the blue-haired boy's ear and yank it, "I think he's stalking me. Anyway" -He struggled and she yanked harder on his ear - "I think we oughta go on a mission from upstairs alone today. We could threaten Laxus."

Simon managed to rip his ear out of her clutches and rubbed the sore area tenderly. "That wouldn't work. My mom'll kill you, stupid."

"I THOUGHT I SAID NOT TO CALL ME STUPID, ASSHOLE!" screamed Layla, her eyes blazing. She glared up at Simon furiously, daring him to say anything more. He smirked.

"Um... I don't think threatening Laxus would work..." muttered Sora. Layla nodded at him in an understanding fashion, then turned and snatched Simon's banana and grabbed his neck.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Fine, Ms. PMS. Is it that time of the month? I'll be back in a week or so!" he yelled, running out of the kitchen and around the living room couch, Layla in hot pursuit. Her cheeks lit up red and steam came out of her ears and she continued screaming at him and chasing him. Sora flushed also. The topic was kind of embarrassing for him.

"Oh, my God! I'm going TO_ KILL YOU_!"

"You don't want to go out? Okay, I'll buy you a tampon, honey."

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia heard a very loud disturbance coming from the kitchen and living room. What was Layla so worked up about? She was laying down in her bedroom, with a snoring Natsu. Why? Well, as the sleepy Natsu had returned from bothering his daughter, he had picked her up bridal style and announced that he was tired. Then he'd dumped her on the bed, fell next to her, and started sleeping.

She sometimes wondered if he did that type of stuff on purpose, or just because he was Natsu. Probably both.

Lucy slowly eased herself out of the soft bed, careful not to rouse the fireball and slowly walked over toward the small bed in the corner of the room. Surprisingly, the 'little monster', as she liked to refer to him as, was sleeping like a rock. Whatever happened to being alert in case of problems like robbers and such? Natsu and Matt were so much alike in that way.

In the ways of temper, though, Lucy would have to admit that Layla emulated her father to a very high extent. Suddenly remembering that there _was_ a commotiongoing on in the other room, she left her sleeping baby and husband to examine the situation. She listened before going in. It was strangely quiet.

Poor Sora was staring in horror at the scene before him. Lucy, who had just entered, also assumed the stance of someone who was frightened of something. She was also pretty shocked, but the other option was more dramatic.

* * *

_Backtrack_

* * *

"... I'll buy you a tampon, honey."

Layla's eyes widened in an even more intense rage. She sped up in their circle around the couch, discarding a thought that she was almost certain the carpet was ruined now. Honestly, at the moment she didn't give a damn. He jumped up onto the couch and she followed him swiftly. She managed to seize the back of The Idiot's black shirt and pulled it, hard.

The next few moments happened in slow motion, like she could barely tell what was happening.

Simon tripped, his feet flying upward as he fell backward. He knocked in to her, to put it plainly. She fell back onto the couch and landed with an 'oof', just in time to see Simon's midair turn. He fell over her, squishing her even more. Layla froze, as his face was centimeters from hers, then she blushed profusely, panting from exertion and unable to move.

Simon himself looked fairly shocked as well. His usually tired-looking grey eyes were wide with surprise as he panted as well. His hands, almost automatically, went to the couch beside her head, and as he was about to push himself up, he stopped. He really couldn't stop looking at her pink lips, which were parted slightly as she breathed through them. His cheeks flushed.

And that was about when Lucy walked in, spotting the two of them in such a position as Sora stared frozen.

* * *

THANKS FOR READINGGGGG!

Part 2 will come out soon. In a week, probably.


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

A/N: CUTENESS ALERTTTT

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! They are much appreciated!

* * *

"S-simon..." Layla whispered, her face the exact color of a tomato. Simon's breath hitched in his throat and he gulped.

"Layla..." he whispered. She felt his hot breath on her face and she flushed deeper.

"Um, kids?"

Layla's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, as did Simon's. The both turned their heads at the same time to stare at Lucy, who was staring right back at them.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Layla screamed, shoving Simon's hard chest. He grunted and lost his placement of his hands. He flopped down on top of Layla. He couldn't help himself from pausing a second. She was really soft...

_Damn hormones! _he thought, exasperated. He shakily pushed himself off of her and sat up on his knees, which were still on either side of her. Layla slammed his chest with the flat of her hands, effectively pushing him off of her. Also achieving the second objective, which happened to be injuring Simon.

She honestly looked like a deer that had been caught right in front of an extremely large truck. Her cheeks were bright red, but her glare was undeniable.

"Siiiimooooonnnn..." she growled deep in her throat. She was absolutely furious. Simon flinched at her tone. Layla was now standing over him as he laid back on the couch. She had the power position, and was using it to her full advantage.

"Uh, I-" He was cut off as a fist crushed his face.

"LAYLA!"

His world decided to flip as he physically did so. Then it went black. Very black.

"Don't blame me if he's dead! I wasn't the one who knocked him out!" It was Layla's voice.

"I honestly didn't _mean_ to! What, you think I'm a horrible mother who wanted to kill her daughter's own boyfriend?!" Layla's mother.

"HE'S NOT MY FREAKING BOYFRIEND!"

"Okay, okay, just calm down! I was joking!"

Silence.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

Simon stirred, opening his eyes slowly. He froze at the sight of the mother and daughter running after each other. He was laying on their living room couch, an ice pack on his forehead. They were silent in their pursuit of each other. It was actually very amusing. He murmured that he was, in fact, awake, then watched as they both froze.

"Oh! Simon! You're awake?" said Layla's mother, Lucy. She was scratching her hair and nodding her head nervously. Layla rolled her eyes.

"More like why isn't he still knocked out?!" she flipped her hair and promptly left the house through the kitchen exit. Lucy sighed deeply and sent a look of pity at Simon.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN MY HOUSE?!" Natsu, Layla's father.

Lucy muttered a profanity before rushing over to the master bedroom door and tearing it open. She entered, obviously very mad.

Natsu, unbeknownst to Simon, was now standing on top of the master bed, his head on fire. Lucy sighed at him, shaking her head. Matt was standing up in his crib, watching his father with wide, curious eyes.

"Natsu," she complained, her head now in her hands, "You woke Matt up! He was sleeping peacefully until..."

Matt, as if on cue, giggled. "Momma and Daddy are silly!"

The fire on Natsu's head extinguished immediately. "What was that?" he asked, turning to his son. Lucy facepalmed.

"For Igneel's sake, Natsu!" cried Lucy, exasperatedly. She ran her fingers through her long blond hair and threw her hands up in the air at Natsu's lacking reaction. He didn't respond at all, rather, he tilted his head in confusion.

Meanwhile, Simon was scanning the Dragneel's living room and connected kitchen. Layla was missing, of course, but so was Sora. This kind of irked him. No, it REALLY irked him. He stood abruptly, the ice pack falling off of his forehead. He could hear his feet padding on the floor as he found his way to the side exit of their house.

Once outside, he was planning on relaxing a little. He figured he'd head over to Fairy Tail today. Anyone who said otherwise could screw themselves.

* * *

Layla Dragneel was furious.

Now, she got _extremely_ mad sometimes, but it was incredibly rare for her to be this enraged. Words... could not describe. Okay, maybe they could, but they were swear words and she wasn't usually allowed to say them. Yeah. _That_ bad.

She flipped her pink hair and sighed. This was getting her nowhere. She needed to find Karis, and fast, or else she was probably dead. Her poor heart couldn't handle this idiocy. Seriously, being exposed to Simon's perverted thoughts had disgusted her so much that her heart beat had increased! It really was a pain that this had happened.

Layla discovered not long after that she had said that all out loud. She jumped at the prospect of someone actually _hearing _those embarrassing thoughts. Maybe nobody was walking by. She let out a breath, noticing that there definitely had been people passing her on the streets as she had been thinking out loud. She nonchalantly wondered what kind of people they were, then realized that it didn't really matter. They had heard her, and that was mostly all that made a difference.

But _never mind_ that. She needed to stop standing behind her house like she was waiting for _him. _

And that was when his face appeared right before hers. It felt an awful lot like a few minutes before.

"Simon..." she whispered. A trained ear would be able to tell that she was pissed. Simon was not graced with such ears.

"Oh, hey, Layla..."

"You... JERK!"

She slapped him. Hard. Then she ran.

Simon stood there, rubbing his raw cheek. Then he came to the conclusion that Layla was running toward Fairy Tail. His eyes widened and a thought came to his mind... He had to grab her and STOP her before she COMPLETELY HUMILIATED him!

He started to run.

"LAYLAAAAA!"

Natsu closed the blinds, grinning to himself at what he'd just seen. They were perfect for each other. Of course, that _didn't mean _he was just going to let that Simon run off with his daughter! No way in HELL. They'd probably have a fight over it or something.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate Simon. I reaaaalllly do. HE'S SUCH A DAMN JERK I JUST WANT TO KICK HIS BUTT OVER TO YESTERDAAAAAAYYYY!_

_Oh, by the way, I don't think I'm in love anymore..._

_~Layla D._

* * *

THANKS FOR READINGGGG

**Next arc will be out soon! I have some other stories to finish, and then I'm going to completely finish this one, though I don't really want to. It's not one of those ongoing things like Fairy Tail Facebook...**


	5. Chapter 3 Part 1

__Here's the next installment of this story! Next part will come out when I get to it.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Sometimes I feel like killing a certain someone. In fact, I think I'm going to go do it now._

_This someone, who shall go unnamed, has been acting very weird as of lately. I thought we were friends, however stretched our relationship was. Recently, however, he's been ignoring me. It was probably because... Agh. It's too embarrassing. I'm not going to write about it._

_I'm pretty sure you can't answer me, as you are a diary, but I wanted to ask a question. Which is a better method of death, guillotine, or seppuku?_

_-Layla_

* * *

"Nooooo! MATT! STOP!"

The four-year-old giggled mischievously and continued, pretending to not understand. He sent his elder sister a look of innocent obliviousness, hoping that she would be fooled. She didn't look to be.

Layla rolled her eyes at Matt, steam coming out of her ears. Even though she was pretty sure that he couldn't read, she DIDN'T want him flipping through the pages of her precious diary. It showed him that it was okay, and she would just about die if he flipped through the pages when he could read.

The only problem to this solution of having him not read her diary was that he was far out of her reach. On top of the refrigerator.

"Oh, my god. Mom's gonna kill me..." muttered Layla, mulling in her self-pity. She reached up farther for Matt, tippy-toeing on the dining room chair. Neither of her parents were home, and Wendy was on a date with Romeo, so she was watching Matt. She had wanted to call Sora over, but apparently he and Karis had gone on some sort of mission. She felt a little bit jealous, honestly.

"Please, Matt!" Layla yelled, trying to get him to listen to her, "If you aren't down by the time Mom gets home, you need to be down!"

Matt laughed at her and pointed down at her. He was making fun of her

She was about to burn the crap out of the poor child in her anger, but stopped all of a sudden. A shiver passed through her frame, and she spun around in a split second. The door to the kitchen, which had previously been slightly open to let in the breeze, was now shut tight. Layla's breathing quickened in the face of a potential fight. That door had definitely been open when she had seen it with her peripheral vision moments before. She was dealing with someone who had stealth.

Subconsciously, she pulled her hot pink scarf, an item she had recently become accustomed to wearing all the time, over her mouth and nose. Matt's face was ashen, as he saw the gravity of the current situation. The air around them seemed to not move at all. Silence subsumed almost all other senses. Matt's face lit up when he spotted something, or rather, someone behind his sister.

"Death threats don't work all the time, idiot."

Layla screamed. She whipped around to find the freaking owner of the really freaky voice that had just come from the right side of her face. Her eyes were wide with realization as she remembered just who that voice belonged to.

"SIMONNNNN!" she screamed, turning to face him.

Simon grinned at the recognition, almost beside himself with glee. He had no idea why, but it was extremely satisfactory when he made Layla angry. Perhaps it was the fact that he, and only he, could make her this way. Maybe it was a complex.

Anyway, it all just showed why he was acting that way.

"Hm?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and stuffing his hands in the pockets of his black jeans. Layla noticed, against her will entirely, that he was also wearing a tight black muscle shirt. He looked hot, in her fevered little 13-year-old mind.

She tried controlling her breathing, but resolved to pass it off as over exertion due to her screaming. Gasping for breath, she glared very sharp daggers at his chest, not even looking at his face.

"Is there something on my shirt?"

"No," she groaned, her fists clenched, "I'm just not ready to look at your stupid ugly face."

Matt, by this time, had floated down from the refrigerator, and was now sitting on the countertop with his legs swinging back and forth. He watched their short exchange with interest only a four-year-old can possess.

"Ah, I see," said Simon, turning his face to look outside through the glass sliding door, "It's a nice day."

"Of course it is," Layla snapped, "I'd be out there, but I've been trying to get Matt off of the refrigerator for the last thirty minutes."

Simon laughed. "Why would you do that?! What was he doing?"

Layla paused, before answering, "My diary. Why are you so curious?"

"No reason..." he muttered, perturbed that she had suddenly calmed down significantly.

Layla sighed. "Thanks for showing up so rudely, though. He probably wouldn't have ever come down without the commotion you brought."

He shifted his weight back and forth on his feet. He was starting to get nervous. The atmosphere in the room was much more different from when he'd first entered, and he was itching to change it.

"So, you wanna go prank somebody?"

Layla raised her eyebrow. "Who?"

This was a serious question. Before Layla ever tried pranking with Simon, she always required that she be notified of it beforehand, and that she knew who it was they were doing something to. It was absolutely essential that she be ready to do something nasty to whoever Simon wanted to screw around with.

"Well, I thought it'd be a surprise. I figured out the prank and everything, I just need you to come and video it for me," said Simon, tapping the side of his head as though he was in deep thought.

Layla nodded slowly.

It was weird. When Layla and Simon discussed just about anything else they were vicious and tried to murder each other every five seconds. Layla being the aggressor more often than not. However, when they discussed pranks, they were dead serious, calm, and comfortable. Well, more comfortable than usual.

Matt looked from Simon to Layla, then back again. He was wondering why they were so calm at the moment. He decided that this was a 'special moment' like in those dramas that Mommy watched late at night while Daddy was asleep. It was... He tried to think of the perfect word... romantic.

_Sigh._

* * *

THANKS FOR READINGGGGGG


	6. Chapter 3 Part 2

A/N: I wrote this chapter listening to We Are Young by FUN. Great song. Also, look forward to a oneshot I'm going to publish soon. It's hysterical.

* * *

"So, you really aren't gonna tell me who we're pranking?" asked Layla, as she walked beside him. It was one of those rare moments she wasn't trying to kill him or feed him to Happy.

He grinned evilly down at her and stepped ahead onto the next sidewalk block. "Nope. It would ruin it."

She sent him a glare to let him know they still weren't clear, and glanced back at Matt. He was toddling along after them, keeping up with their pace. He looked dedicated and determined to accomplish his task of not letting them get too much ahead of him. He was, in other words, being absolutely adorable.

Layla managed to fangirl for several moments, still not looking where she was going. It took some bad verbal abuse from Simon to wake her up from her trance. She abruptly stopped gushing over Matt and turned to the older boy mechanically.

"And _what _exactly is your problem?" she spat.

He laughed. "Nothing. I just thought you might want to pay more attention. Someday, somebody's gonna swoop in and screw you over."

"Whatever."

Simon shrugged, thinking that this response was acceptable. He started walking quicker, thinking that they might be out of time. He had to make sure that everything was absolutely perfect in order for the prank to work out.

Layla struggled to keep up now, and she grabbed Matt's hand so that he wouldn't fall behind and get lost, heavens forbid.

"Now.." she started, trying to catch up with Simon again, "Where are we doing the prank?"

"Under the cherry trees."

She nodded. It was an appropriate place for a prank. Plenty of spectators, plenty of places to hide, and plenty of opportunities to pull something. The large branches that stuck out of one particular cherry tree made it absolutely perfect to drop something on someone, or videotape something.

When they reached this area, Layla noticed that the day was really starting to get rather windy. People were filling up the park area around the trees and flying kites. The bright colors in the sky made her stop a moment to look at them. She stood there, temporarily transfixed as she watched the reds and yellows and greens contrast against the bright blue of the sky.

Simon stood watching her, before shaking his head and getting on with the setup. He scowled, hearing whispers and seeing pointed fingers in his direction out of the corner of his eye. He scowled and returned to the setup. He just needed to attach this string here... He stopped. There was giggling. He turned in the direction of the giggling and froze.

_Oh, god._

Layla smiled as a guy handed her a kite. Matt started grinning, but still hugged her leg like it was a life raft. She raised the kite into the sky, and surprisingly, the wind whipped up at just the right angle, so that she didn't have to run around to get it up into the air. She had completely forgotten about the prank for the moment. All that mattered was the kite, the wind, the air, and the sky.

She found herself giggling.

Simon stared at the girl, his immediate urge to yell at her suppressed at the moment she laughed. He managed to close his gaping mouth and slapped himself. She was enjoying herself, he shouldn't interfere with it.

_Aw, screw this!_

Simon made his way over to where Matta and Layla were flying the kite, smirking. She noticed him coming forward and raised her eyebrows at him. This was kind of unexpected...

"Ah, Simon? What is it?" she asked curiously. He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"What is it?" she repeated, starting to get irritated.

"Ah... Nothing. Just thought you looked funny and stuff," he explained much too quickly. She nodded, slower, and more to the speed of the conversation.

"I always look funny."

"Well... okay. Yeah."

Now it was her turn to wiggle her eyebrows. "Oh, was that a _suggestive phrase_? My dad told me to beat the crap out of a boy that said one of those _suggestive phrases._"

Simon sweat-dropped. "Oh god. Shut up."

Layla giggled. She didn't know why she was feeling so happy, she just was. Maybe it was the kites. Okay, definitely the kites.

"So did you find something better to do than prank?" she asked. This was actually a legitimate question.

"Yeah..." he responded dreamily.

Layla was confused. "Okay, what is it? What have you found to do?"

Simon sighed and gazed upward at the small bits of clouds moving quickly across the blue sky. "Watch."

"So the prank's off?"

"Yeah. It was dumb anyway."

They both eventually decided to sit down in the soft grass and watch Matt successfully fly the kite. He was laughing maniacally to himself like he had discovered the secret to eternal life or something, but in reality he'd just managed to unstick the string and let the kite fly higher.

"Hey, Simon?"

"Yeah?"

"D'you... d'you think it'll always be like this?"

"What do you mean?"

She sighed in exasperation. "Will everything be" -she gestured around- "peaceful?"

"Probably not forever," he admitted openly. She made a nasty face at him and stuck out her tongue. She not he was right, but she didn't want to say it herself.

"Then what's going to happen?"

"Something. I can feel it."

His declaration of being able to sense that something was going to happen startled her, honestly. Well, then again, he did have dream magic, of all things.

"Was it... the dreams?" she asked, her voice soft. This was generally a sore subject for him. He nodded tightly.

Layla turned her head toward him, a serious look on her face. He was already looking at her from the corner of his eye. "Have you been sleeping?"

"Uh, yeah," he lied, scratching the nape of the back of his neck nervously.

"Hm," she mumbled, unconvinced.

They sat for a longer time, a comfortable silence settling around them. Matt was still jubilantly playing with the kite, oddly able to keep his kite up for a much longer time than the other children.

"Hey, Simon?"

"Yeah, Layla?"

"You wanna go on one of those long jobs? Just the two of us?"

His eyes widened substantially. Pink colored the sides of his face. "S-sure."

Layla looked significantly happier than she had a few moments ago. "Okay then, tomorrow, I'll go find a job that's far away and we'll sneak off."

"Agreed."

"Oh, and I was curious about something."

"What is it?"

"Who was the person you were planning on pranking?"

Simon's sly grin was back. He sneered down toward Layla and laughed. "You, dummy."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Have I mentioned before how much I despise Simon Fernandez?! He may be one of my best friends, but I CAN'T STAND HIM SOMETIMES!_

_Ugh. And I even have to go on this long mission with him in two days. I already promised, so I really have to go... Doesn't mean I'm happy about it, though. Okay, maybe I'm a little excited, but don't tell anybody else about it. Oh, dangit, you're a freaking book, how the heck can you _tell _anyone something?! I think I'm going crazy or something._

* * *

__THANKS FOR READINGGGGGG! Now go follow me so you can read that oneshot that I'm gonna publish soon. If you want a summary, send me a PM. It's gonna be soooo funny. :)


End file.
